A Nature of All Things
by Inflated
Summary: A new girl joins the join, and she's a natural freak. But, when Cronus summons one of the most powerful sorcoress on Earth. Will they be able defeat the witch that Jason once scorned? Or will it be their worse defeat ever?
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

So, i thought about re-writting the first chapter because i thought it was kind of lame and badly written if you ask me. Thanks to Owl of Wisdom, Magentarinita and HeatherFeather26!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hurt

It has been a few hours since Atlanta got badly injured, crumpled like a piece of paper and ready to be tossed in the wastebasket. The heroes sat in the waiting room, praying that Atlanta is alive, nobody was in the mood to talk.

A nurse suddenly came from the room Atlanta's been in their all day, exhausted she greeted the worried teenagers.

"Is she alive?"

"Is her heart rate normal?"

"Can she speak?"

"Can we see her?"

"Is she unconscious?"

"Is she in a coma?"

The nurse was pretty annoyed, with the teens asking so many questions. "For all I know, she isn't in a very good mood. She'll be out in a few minutes." replied the nurse, who was rather annoyed with the teenagers around.

"Teenagers!" the nurse exclaimed.

Atlanta was fully awake, she heard the nurse mumble something under her breath. "Why hello! I see you're finally awake you're friends are waiting for you." said the nurse, and told her that her friends were anxious to see her.

Atlanta just smiled, and never knew her friends were that concerned for her safety.

The heroes jumped from their seats, more like flyed or soared would be a more suitable word when they caught a sight of Atlanta. "Atlanta!" they all cried, in union.

"Hey guys! What did you ever do to make the nurse so ticked off?" Atlanta chuckled.

"Well.. er curiosity?" replied Herry, lamely.

"Haha... well, she seemed a bit exhausted." laughed, Atlanta.

It was 10:00am, when they reached home. Athena greeted them and made them supper, though they've been out for quite a long time.

"So, did you're battle with Cronus go according to what you expected?" asked Athena.

Jay cleared his throat. "Not exactly what I had in mind.. you can say it was one of our worse defeat.." he replied.

Archie rolled his eyes."You mean.. our _first _defeat_. _Did you guys notice how powerful he's gone for the past few days?" Archie correct the leader, hoarsely.

"Yeah, i've noticed. Maybe he had some kind of power boost or something." said Theresa, yawning it was already past ten by then.

"Ya, did you guys notice that Cronus gained more weight? He's so pale, i can even see right through him!" complained Neil, as he slowly sorting his food.

Athena wrinkled her nose. "Whats the matter Neil, you don't like the food?" said Athena, insulted.

"No! It's just, I'm going on a diet. I have special dietary needs, you know!" pouted Neil.

"How come you're eating so slow?" asked Herry, between chews.

Odie rolled his eyes. "Eating more slower, leads to better digestion." he explained.

"Typical Odie, likes to be exact about things." snickered Archie.

Jay could easily predict a arguement was going to break out. So he quickly took command. "You guys, seriously you know what time it is?" he said, changing the subject.

Everyone groaned, and curses were heard under their breaths.

* * *

I know, short. boring and badly written.

But, I want to hear you're response!


	2. Chapter 2: Hectic

Here's my second chapter, I promise I will be more effort in it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hectic

Italy, Siena

Demi was walking from home, when she heard the most absurd grunt she'd ever heard. She turned around and saw nothing, _It's just mother nature _she thought to herself, she closed her eyes and had a vision about two grotesque looking creatures she'd ever seen. _My senses are growing more developed each day._

Then she saw the two grotesque giants she saw from her vision, they tried to attack but missed by mere inches.

"Ah, like my two pet giants?" said a voice, Demi spun around and saw a figure, she quickly examined it. It was a man, he was wearing a black toga. _Why in the name of - oh nevermind, people these days. _thought, Demi.

Before the man spoke, Demi cut him off. "Wow, a creepy man like you hanging around the alley?" she retorted.

"Ah, dear. So you still take pleasure of reading other people's minds, Demi. You got that half right, I'm a god not a man." he laughed, chuckling to himself.

Demi was baffled. "_God? _Seriously, if you're trying to scare me with you're creepiness. Forget it, it takes more than that to scare me, you're really creepy for an old man." she replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Mortals_." Cronus muttered under his breath, quickly summoning his scythes.

Demi's eyes shifting from side to side as if looking for an escape route. "There's no escape, you're coming with me!" the man, laughed as if he thought he won.

_Crap.. this guy never gives up does he? _thought, Demi. Demi turned her heel, as soon as she spotted an escape route. The old man sighed and disappeared.

_Finally! _thought, Demi.

"You think you can hide?" asked the same old man, whom rose from a portal.

_I swear, I just thought I lost him... Is this some kind of illusion? _thought, Demi.

"No more games. Obviously, you think you can escape me but.. you're wrong. You're coming with me, like it or not." laughed the man.

"Ok, apparently you seem to be following me ever where.. and if you will excuse me." she scornfully, declined his request.

The crazed psychotic old man, Demi has claimed him to be grunted in frustration. _What the hell was that all about? First, he stalks me like i'm some wild prey then he starts gruntin' like a fucking pig! Curses! _Demi, thought pushing away thoughts of the old man stalking her, if you ask her it seemed kind of creepy and not really normal. The old man disappeared, when Demi was still lost in thought.

Then, in a flash. Two lion-eagles emerged from the sky, and a creature that almost looked as if it came from fantasy land with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Demi, gasped and thought she was just seeing things.

_I am so NOT seeing things. Am I really dreaming? _thought, Demi.

"In what fantasy land are you coming from?" asked Demi asking the winged brown haired man, desperately waiting for an answer.

The brown-haired man chuckled, grabbed her hand. His grip tightened when Demi was off ground and forcefully plopping her to the next griffin.

"Thank you!" she blurted out loud.

"Why, you're welcome. I'm Hermes." he introduced himself.

"As in the Messenger of the gods, god of flight, God of boundaries, shepherds, cowherds, thievery, travellers, invention, general commerce and literature?" said Demi, her mother's tutoring lessons on greek mythology really payed off but she didn't think gods were real in reality.

"Woah, for a mortal like you. You have an excess amount of brilliance!" commented the little god, Demi blushed and smiled. But, she still had a confused look on her face.

"I know, you have alot of questions. Save them for later, for Hera!" said Hermes, loftily, seeming to read Demi's questioning glares.

"Hera?! Ok, i get the picture. Anyway, where are we? We aren't in italy for sure." asked Demi.

"Canada!" exclaimed, Hermes excitely as his griffins reached the ground.

* * *

Did you like it? I had this weird scene in my head last night, and I thought maybe I can make it into a chapter.

Please Review!! All you're opinions and thoughts count!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Friend or Foe**

* * *

I know, my first chapter hasn't gone according to what I had in mind. When I have the time, i will rewrite it, though for now i'm working on my third and fourth chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

Hermes and Demi approached the school. Demi however liked Hermes company, and he didn't ask boring questions like other people. Hermes and Demi walked towards the janitors closet and a sudden conversation broke out.

"This has to be a joke, but seriously you gods live in a broom closet?!" she laughed, and realized she had a pendant that would fit in there but carved in a D, she found the other day in her locker back at Shady side High School. She toke it out, and tried to examine the lock, whether the pendant it'll fit in there or not. She put the pendant in their, and noticed Hermes disappeared.

"Mr Hermes?" she called out, her voice echoed in the halls and shrugged. She went in the janitors closet, and waited something to happen. She was surrounded by a eerie atmosphere, it completely enlightened. Demi realized a lamp switch above her, she pulled it and magically, a wall of bright blue appeared. Behind the blue orb, stood a shadowy figure.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Demi asked, predicting if the shadow was a human or a shadow of a statue.

"Welcome, don't be afraid. I'm Miss Hera, pleased to meet you." said the voice, she sounded like a tall elderly women. When Demi, left the eerie atmosphere. She came face-to-face with a tall women, with white hair and blue streaks. She was wearing a white tunic, the trim was light blue and darker blue. When she smiled, a gazillion wrinkles were visible in her face.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Demi, complemented. She saw tall pillars, and statues of past heroes. Walking behind the goddess, stood six other Olympians.

"This is the special part of the school," Hera explained.

Demi figured all their names by their complexion, Hercules had a blue shirt and a white shirt and well was fat. Next stood, Artemis. She had gingerly gelled hair, and was wearing a green tunic. Next was Demeter, if you compared Demeter with Demi they looked almost alike as if they were duplicates, except that Demeter's skin looked ab it inflated and burnt while Demi had a healthy tan and sandy blond hair. After were, her daughter Persephone she had a healthy tan and a long white dress, and looked like a bride. After was Apollo, who had light golden hair. He had pale texture and known as a twin of Artemis. Last stood Ares, he looked very determined about something, brown hair and black armour.

"I have a question. Why am I here? What is the purpose of this? And why was I driven out of Italy by a flock of griffins?!" exclaimed, Demi.

Hera shook her hand. "If you haven't known. My father, today you met which apparently is Cronus was imprisoned in Hades for 4000 years. When the planets aligned, it has given him an advantage to escape. You along, with seven descended heroes are bound to stop him. You're ancestor is Demeter." she explained.

"Wait, you said that seven descendant of heroes right? Well, Demeter isn't a hero she's a god. So, why do I have to do with this?" asked Demi.

"The Oracle said that a eighth hero would be needed, and had to be a descendant of Demeter." said Ares, tapping his foot.

Just then, seven teenagers came prancing from the secret hide out. One had bright violet hair, a scrawny feature and a determined look implanted on his face. Along with him stood two girls. One girl had bright red hair, and was kind of short. She looked like a tomboy, and next stood a tall girl with fierce curvy red hair. She looked the exact opposite of the girl next to her. After was a boy, dirty blond lost in thought. Although, the red haired girl and the dirty blond kind of looked like a cute couple. After was a muscular teen, he looked like a teenage version of Hercules. After him was a short black African-American, he had rectangular glasses and a laptop in his hands. Last was a blond boy, he looked extraordinary gorgeous. The most handsome guy, she'd ever laid eyes on. But, much to Demi's dismay he was admiring himself and looked madly in love with himself.

Suddenly, when the five boys looked at Demi. Their jaws dropped, as if they didn't see a girl before. Leaving two annoyed red heads in dust.

"Mind if I demand for an explanation?" asks Theresa, who is fairly pissed off. _First, a random girl comes and now, all the guys are head over heals for her! _thought, Theresa. Jealousy was invading her emotions.

"Children, meet Demi. She is you're newest teammate also, a descendant of Demeter." Hera explained, and introduced the teens to each other.

"But, I thought seven heroes not another girl descendant of a god." Atlanta states, simply rolling her eyes.

Demi looked at the annoyed two girls, her expression softened. _What the hell did I ever did to you people? Just shut you're big mouth for once, it'll get you into trouble _thought, Demi.

As if they heard Demi's request, they closed their mouths.

"So, where does she sleep?" said Odie, half his focus was on Demi.

Demi rolled her eyes. _People like me for my looks, they don't get to know me just love me for my looks. _

* * *

This is my most detailed chapter so far, hope you liked it!

Also, here a quick factiod. Narcissus was actually a hunter before he loved himself, I'm guessing the gods picked him because well Narcissus was a hunter before he loved himself? Who knows, it's just a theory.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

I know, my first chapter hasn't gone according to what I had in mind. When I have the time, i will rewrite it, though for now i'm working on my third and fourth chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

Hermes and Demi approached the school. Demi however liked Hermes company, and he didn't ask boring questions like other people. Hermes and Demi walked towards the janitors closet and a sudden conversation broke out.

"This has to be a joke, but seriously you gods live in a broom closet?!" she laughed, and realized she had a pendant that would fit in there but carved in a D, she found the other day in her locker back at Shady side High School. She toke it out, and tried to examine the lock, whether the pendant it'll fit in there or not. She put the pendant in their, and noticed Hermes disappeared.

"Mr Hermes?" she called out, her voice echoed in the halls and shrugged. She went in the janitors closet, and waited something to happen. She was surrounded by a eerie atmosphere, it completely enlightened. Demi realized a lamp switch above her, she pulled it and magically, a wall of bright blue appeared. Behind the blue orb, stood a shadowy figure.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Demi asked, predicting if the shadow was a human or a shadow of a statue.

"Welcome, don't be afraid. I'm Miss Hera, pleased to meet you." said the voice, she sounded like a tall elderly women. When Demi, left the eerie atmosphere. She came face-to-face with a tall women, with white hair and blue streaks. She was wearing a white tunic, the trim was light blue and darker blue. When she smiled, a gazillion wrinkles were visible in her face.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Demi, complemented. She saw tall pillars, and statues of past heroes. Walking behind the goddess, stood six other Olympians.

"This is the special part of the school," Hera explained.

Demi figured all their names by their complexion, Hercules had a blue shirt and a white shirt and well was fat. Next stood, Artemis. She had gingerly gelled hair, and was wearing a green tunic. Next was Demeter, if you compared Demeter with Demi they looked almost alike as if they were duplicates, except that Demeter's skin looked ab it inflated and burnt while Demi had a healthy tan and sandy blond hair. After were, her daughter Persephone she had a healthy tan and a long white dress, and looked like a bride. After was Apollo, who had light golden hair. He had pale texture and known as a twin of Artemis. Last stood Ares, he looked very determined about something, brown hair and black armour.

"I have a question. Why am I here? What is the purpose of this? And why was I driven out of Italy by a flock of griffins?!" exclaimed, Demi.

Hera shook her hand. "If you haven't known. My father, today you met which apparently is Cronus was imprisoned in Hades for 4000 years. When the planets aligned, it has given him an advantage to escape. You along, with seven descended heroes are bound to stop him. You're ancestor is Demeter." she explained.

"Wait, you said that seven descendant of heroes right? Well, Demeter isn't a hero she's a god. So, why do I have to do with this?" asked Demi.

"The Oracle said that a eighth hero would be needed, and had to be a descendant of Demeter." said Ares, tapping his foot.

Just then, seven teenagers came prancing from the secret hide out. One had bright violet hair, a scrawny feature and a determined look implanted on his face. Along with him stood two girls. One girl had bright red hair, and was kind of short. She looked like a tomboy, and next stood a tall girl with fierce curvy red hair. She looked the exact opposite of the girl next to her. After was a boy, dirty blond lost in thought. Although, the red haired girl and the dirty blond kind of looked like a cute couple. After was a muscular teen, he looked like a teenage version of Hercules. After him was a short black African-American, he had rectangular glasses and a laptop in his hands. Last was a blond boy, he looked extraordinary gorgeous. The most handsome guy, she'd ever laid eyes on. But, much to Demi's dismay he was admiring himself and looked madly in love with himself.

Suddenly, when the five boys looked at Demi. Their jaws dropped, as if they didn't see a girl before. Leaving two annoyed red heads in dust.

"Mind if I demand for an explanation?" asks Theresa, who is fairly pissed off. _First, a random girl comes and now, all the guys are head over heals for her! _thought, Theresa. Jealousy was invading her emotions.

"Children, meet Demi. She is you're newest teammate also, a descendant of Demeter." Hera explained, and introduced the teens to each other.

"But, I thought seven heroes not another girl descendant of a god." Atlanta states, simply rolling her eyes.

Demi looked at the annoyed two girls, her expression softened. _What the hell did I ever did to you people? Just shut you're big mouth for once, it'll get you into trouble _thought, Demi.

As if they heard Demi's request, they closed their mouths.

"So, where does she sleep?" said Odie, half his focus was on Demi.

Demi rolled her eyes. _People like me for my looks, they don't get to know me just love me for my looks. _

* * *

This is my most detailed chapter so far, hope you liked it!

Also, here a quick factiod. Narcissus was actually a hunter before he loved himself, I'm guessing the gods picked him because well Narcissus was a hunter before he loved himself? Who knows, it's just a theory.


End file.
